Pipes
Pipes & Plumbers is a fan game that acts as a pseudo-sequel to Super Mario RPG for the Super Nintendo. The game universe is similar, but with several new additions and changes. Chapters Look Out, Belome! A monster is stealing Toadfolk and snacking on them in the woods. The heroes must travel through Soggy Steppe and defeat it. One Man's Treasure... A shoptoad believes there's a thief in the store basement, so the heroes go down to check it out. They find the thief, but not before he is obliterated by a malevolent treasure box, who then challenges the heroes. Another Arrow In Your Quiver The Curator wants a legendary arrow from the summit of Star Hill, but the heroes must first claim it from the skull of the ancient Mastadoom it was used to slay. After the battle, the arrow is stolen by a female bandit named Lootelei. The Thief and the Mobster With the arrow stolen by Lootelei, the heroes are hot on her trail. They follow her to the Mushroom Kingdom's backstreets and into a warehouse owned by mob boss Burt the Brashful. When they finally catch her, Burt drops them all into a pit with his carnivorous pet, Ultrasmilax. The Blooper Reel The heroes are approached by notorious pirate shark Captain Johnathan Jones, who asks them to help him reclaim his crew and sunken ship from a mischievous gang of Blooper. Upon reaching the ship's hold, the heroes find the colossal Krakemari who drags the wreckage deeper into the ocean upon defeat. The heroes escape with the pirate crew. Cave Robbers Sent into Dragon's Grotto at the request of a sobbing mother Toad, the heroes seek her kidnapped child. Deep in the cave, they find a hidden chamber containing a mysterious journal, and the Toad child surrounded by robed figures and a piñata dragon. The heroes battle the dragon and its guardian shamans, but following its defeat, the Toad child vanishes and the shamans collapse- right after mentioning the word "Illt." Casino Battle Royale Referred by Snifit Dave, the heroes visit Booster's Casino to figure out why the slot machines quit working. Booster suspects foul play, but with the help of Remo-Con, they extract viruses from the machines. The culprit is eventually revealed to be an outdated slot machine out for revenge. Booster unplugs it. Gnatastrophe The Curator, since reading a journal the heroes retrieved from the cave, has been acting strangely. A swarm of bugs invades the Mushroom Kingdom, chased from the outlands by an unknown force. The heroes must clear out the infestation. The Faire Drags On The Curator is acting even stranger than before. As the sky becomes overcast, he stumbles out of the museum. "I have returned at last," the Curator yells into the sky. A massive stormcloud stirs above the kingdom. The Curator collapses as a shadow soars toward the MushRen Festival. The shadow is revealed to be a dragon called Exuro, whom the heroes track down and chase away. Castle Crashers The Curator explains that he had been possessed by the Illt for a short time, and that it has left him and taken residence in Outland Stronghold- the epicenter of the storm now flooding the kingdom. The heroes climb through the castle, through puzzles and foes. When they reach the Illt, it reveals that Exuro was sent to destroy him, and thanks them for driving it away. After a lengthy and arduous battle, the Illt dissolves and the weather clears up. Ham on the Range The Curator believes that the Illt may have only been sent back to its realm, and not truly defeated- leaving the gateway wide open. After talking with the Shamans, he says there are five pieces of ore that, together, can be used to seal the rift. He believes the first may be in the possession of the mayor of Monstro Town. The heroes scale Land's End and find the mayor just robbed of the ore! They chase down and battle the thief on the backs of a stampede. Fuzzy Fields Forever A Toad child wandered into a field of hallucinogenic Fuzzies, followed by her parents. The heroes brave the spores to escort them to safety, with the help of "superhero" Owliver. However, a colossal Fuzzicus Giganticus blocks the heroes from escaping, and upon defeat the gas released by the foe causes the heroes to tumble over the cliffside. A Walk in the Park The heroes awake in the custody of a tribe of easily spooked Shy Guys. It isn't long after that they discover they are on an island of robotic dinosaurs. They find the engineer, and must distract the robosaurs long enough for him to reboot the systems. Afterward, he lends them a boat, which they take back to the mainland. A Grave Mistake The Curator finds evidence that a piece of ore lies somewhere on the grounds of a crumbling old estate. The heroes explore the grounds, and unravel a plot of envy and greed surrounding the not-quite-deceased residents. Airship Down The heroes, upon returning to the marketplace, are ambushed by Aggrogant itching for a rematch. However, he is dealt with quickly and sent flying from a shipment of Blast Boxes. One of Bowser's Airships is en route to the kingdom's airspace. With the help of Owliver, the heroes board the ship, only to find it devoid of any life. When they reach the cockpit, however, they discover an alien pilot. After a brief battle, Owliver dumps the fuel, sending the ship spiraling toward the ocean. Knocked overboard by a falling crate, Owliver plummets out of view as the ship falls through a wormhole- coming through the other side reveals another world! The Pilot abandons ship and the heroes track it through a ruined outpost, where they battle again and are able to escape on another spacecraft. Omission Impossible With the help of Remo-Con, the Curator discovers an ore piece that was mistakenly left within the game's code. The heroes enter this unused level, only to find the ore is sealed inside a temple, and the temple's door is broken into pieces of code. The heroes then travel through other unused levels, retrieve the codes, and patch the temple door. After battling the Archduke, he relinquishes the ore piece while the world around them begins to tear apart. Pursued by the Beta Curator, the heroes manage to escape just in time. Breaking the Bank The Curator enlists in the help of Lootelei to assist the heroes in sneaking into Brashful Bank & Trust, where the Lychinite ore is housed safely inside a state of the art vault system. Guiding them via walkie-talkie, Lootelei helps the heroes crack the security to climb to the 7th floor. When they reach the vault, however, they find that it is not only sentient but stocked with high defense and ammunition. When it is near defeat, Aggrogant once again shows up, asking for a rematch. The heroes begin to fight, but are soon rendered unconscious by a gas leaked in by security. The heroes are tied up and Aggrogant escapes. A Fistful of Sugar Dumped in the desert by Brashful security, the heroes wake up in the care of Clave, a reclusive Boulgre. When Lootelei is taken by a Bandito, Clave carries the heroes in a cart chase through the Sugarflats until they arrive at Swindler's Recourse, a haven for the thieves. The heroes battle through swathes of Banditos until they face off against Rico & Chet, the leaders of the town. Batting Lootelei over the cliffside was just the icing on the cake, and the heroes quickly defeated the duo, retrieving both the Lychinite ore and gaining a new piece. Lootelei was able to escape her bonds and climbed back up the gorge, and was escorted along with the heroes back to the Mushroom Kingdom by Clave. Against the Clock With the world once again suffering an earth-shaking storm, the heroes take the last two pieces of ore to the Curator, who fit them into a scepter that can be used to seal the portal to the Illt's realm. The Curator decides to accompany the heroes to Dragon's Grotto, where the portal is hidden inside a vast labyrinth. On the way there, they are confronted by Owliver, who angrily assures them that the world will be saved by his doing, and that he hopes they're around to see it. Once the heroes are deep within the hypogeum, they are faced with multiple puzzles and other challenges as they rearrange the dungeon's many rooms. Upon finding the chamber holding the portal, they are entranced by Illt Vassals- servants of the Illt that only exist in a dreamscape. When the vassals are defeated, they reveal that the portal is already sealed, and has been for centuries- the Illt has been in their world all along! The vassals then fuse together to form the six and TRULY final piece of ore, the Saeptuite. Worlds Apart The heroes unite the sixth ore piece with the scepter, causing an iceberg housing a large tower to appear in the ocean- the Illt's lair. With Russul piloting their repaired (and improved) spacecraft, they fly straight into the top of the tower, destroying Aggrogant in the process. The Illt attacked, and the heroes wore it down enough to try opening the portal. The Illt resisted, however, and the heroes were forced to continue battle. Eventually they cast it through the portal, but in an act of desperation the Illt pulled the heroes down with it. They continued to battle while hurdling through the portal, and in the end were dropped into the Illt's own realm. In this dimension the Illt could not be harmed, so all the heroes could do was push it away from the portal with their magic. This proved not to be enough, though, as any attempt to escape through the portal allowed the Illt to get too close. To their surprise, Owliver arrived through the portal and volunteered to hold the Illt back while the heroes escaped. Once back on the other side, the heroes left Russul in the care of the kingdom and decided to take a vacation. Gameplay The game is split into two types of sessions- chapters and intermissions. Teamwork is required, and each player brings something different to the game, so don't be afraid to speak up! Images and audio links will be regularly featured during gameplay. Chapters A chapter is where most of the action takes place, and involve many different characters, enemies and locations. Chapters themselves consist of the field- which is the terrain you will be exploring- and battles. The Field The field is made up of several screens, which show your immediate surroundings. You can only view and explore one screen at a time. To examine something, simply call the square on the grid. There are many things you can find or interact with. When a screen is cleared, you can progress to an adjacent screen. The directions you can go are usually clear, but sometimes a puzzle will have to be solved or an item obtained before a path is opened. Battles Chapters often have enemies to fight. A single enemy in the field may actually be several enemies in battle! If the enemy is present on the grid, you can choose when to initiate the battle. Battles are turn-based. You, your team members, and all enemies will each get a turn. On your turn, you may choose from the following commands: Attack, Magic Move, Item, Gear, and Defend. If you choose Attack, you will attack with your weapon, if one is equipped. This is the most used battle action. If you choose Magic Move, you may choose one of your moves to use, or you may choose to perform a magic combo with another player. All magic moves use FP (flower points), which are shared between the party. If you choose Item, you may look at the party inventory and choose an item to use. Most items can be used during battle. Choosing Gear will show you the list of gear. Only some of these may be used during battle. Lastly, you may use Defend. If you are attacked while defending, flip a coin. If heads, no damage is received, and in some cases, you will deflect the enemy's attack back at them. If an attack is super effective against a foe, it deals an additional ½ damage. If an attack isn't very effective, it only deals 2/3 damage. Final Curtain When the party has received damage equal to 80% of their total HP, you can use a special attack called Final Curtain. It deals damage worth your base attack times 15. Once you've used it, the damage counter is reset. The damage counter is not affected by any HP restored. Intermissions Intermissions are inbetween chapters, and are bound to the marketplace. You can stock up on supplies and do any inventory changes you like during this time. Each shop caters to different needs and new items are periodically added, so they are all worth checking out. Any items you cannot carry will be sent to your item storage. During an intermission, you may check and swap items from storage for free; during a chapter, you may access your storage for 10 coins. Stats Your stats include your level, HP, speed, attack power and exp. If your HP is reduced to 0 during a battle, you are defeated and must either wait on a team member to revive you, or for the battle to end. If the battle ends while you are down, you will be revived with 1HP. Your attack power determines how much damage you deal during battle. Weapons will either be added to or multiplied by your attack power. Magic moves are always multiplied, and are usually much stronger than basic attacks, but at the cost of FP. Your speed determines when you will have a turn during battle. Weapons and accessories have different weight values, and equipping them affects your speed. Your exp tells you how much experience you currently have, and what number must be reached to level up. Upon reaching a new level, your HP will increase by 4 and your attack by 2. __NOEDITSECTION__